A Secret Long Kept
by Redhooded Glory
Summary: And for once, I was glad I wasn't in my body. Because had I been, I would've shoved her away the second her lips touched mine. KimXMia!
1. Confessions

**Hey guys. So this is my first story, please no flames! I understand that Mia and Adam are made to be together, and I do like them together, I just think Kim and Mia would be cute together as well. Now, Adam is a bad guy through most of this, so don't get offended. I also switched the times around a bit, so the story starts off near the end of Kim's visit. Enjoy.**

**6:45 pm**

Kim looked so skittish, and made a sound like a cross between a cough and clearing her throat.

"I-I do have a point to all this." she continued, "You have like twenty people in that waiting room right now, some related to you and some not, but we're all your family." She stops, and stares at my closed eyes. "_You still have a family._" Then she uses one of her pockets of courage, and does something I never excepted her to do. Kim leans forwards and kisses me, not on the forehead or cheek, but full on the lips. I'm glad I'm not in my body right now, because I would've shoved her away had I been. But then I realize, that I don't mind she's kissing me. I feel her, even though I'm not in my body, and I feel the love she has for me. She's nervous, but at the same time she has that aura that says "_This is what I want to do, so I sure as hell am going to do it._" Adam's kisses, though I'm not claiming they weren't good, never feel like this. He is always 100% confident, not I doubt in his mind that there may be I chance I don't like him. Kim, on the other hand, feels as though she's poised to turn and run at the first sign of danger. She pulls back after what seems like eternity, but must've only been a minute. She's panting, and stares at me, looking for any sign of a reaction, and breaks down sobbing when she doesn't get one. I watch, awestruck still. I'd never known she felt this way about me. Sure she was my best friend, and she was never very close with Adam, but she must really love me - and I can't help feeling I may love her back. She kisses me one last time, and I look to the door, feeling as though I'm intruding in a private moment, even if it is my private moment. I scream at what I see. Adam, looking absolutely livid, staring straight at Kim while she kisses my near lifeless body.

"_Kim! Kim, stop right now, he's going to fucking kill you! Kim!_" I scream at her, knowing she can't hear me.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He growls out at her, causing her to whirl around.

"A-Adam!" He walks over, grabs her by the braid, and drags her out of the room into the elevator. "Adam let me go! Adam-" She gets cut off by the elevator closing, but I see Adam do something I'd never except him to do. Adam raises his hand, and slaps Kim. I stand frozen, staring at the elevator, before gathering my senses and sprint to the elevator, jamming the open button about a thousand times. I ride it down to the deserted waiting room, it's around dinner time to everyone must be eating now, and run out the doors to the parking lot. I whirl around in a circle, trying to find them, and see him still dragging her to the van. He shoves her against it, and slaps her again.

"Why the fuck were you kissing my girlfriend?" He roars, and she tries to look tough.

"I love her." She says bluntly, but the fear in her voice is evident. Like I said earlier, he has about a foot and 50 pounds on her. He slaps her again, and she falls to the ground.

"Yeah? Well I love her too! And she's _mine_." He hisses, kicking her in the side. I've never seen him this violent, and am appalled by it. Kim whimpers, but is too stubborn to cry out or anything. Instead, she rolls over when he tries to kick her again, grabbing his foot and pulling causing him to fall. She gets up, and starts running back towards the hospital, but Adam recovers quickly and trips her. This time, she does cry out as she hits the ground. I race in front of her, and try to block Adam to getting to her, but he runs right through me, unharmed except for a shiver.

"_Oh, so I can't walk through walls but yet people can walk through me!_"I think bitterly, but turn so I can watch Adam and Kim. After a few minutes, Kim starts crying (something she never does), and curls into a ball to try to protect herself. That's when I know I have to survive this. I have to survive, because there's no way in hell I'm going to die being the girlfriend of a boy who beats up his girlfriend's best friend, even if he caught her kissing me. Sure, if I were in his shoes I'd freak a little too, but this was too far. I take one last look at Kim, before dashing back into the hospital. As I run, I'm hit with a flash of memories. Kim and I laughing and drinking our coffees, Adam and I kissing (I can't help but now feel nothing but repulsed when I see this memory), me burying my face in Teddy's curls, Mom helping me with my Halloween costume, Dad smoking his pipe, and a lot more. I'm also hit with pain. The pain of realizing I've lost Teddy, Mom, and Dad. I am an orphan now. But I still have a family, like Kim said. I'm not alone, I never will be alone, and I have a future… My flashes of the past turn into flashes of the future, and I see myself playing at Juilliard, I see a livid and heartbroken Adam leaving the hospital, and, the most shocking of all, I see myself and Kim, making out on my bed.

"She's waking up!" I hear someone yell, and recognize the voice of Nurse Ramirez. A commotion of people rush around me, stabilizing machines, and pumping medicine in me, but I summon enough will power to speak.

"Kim… Kim, she's being hurt…" I realize I'm only whispering, and nobody can hear me, so I result to plan B. "Willow!" I scream, and everyone in the room jumps, but sure enough footsteps sound from the hall, as Willow races into the room, amazed at the fact I'm awake, but totally alert.

"Mia! You're awake! Hon-" I quickly cut her off, voice back into whispers, but the room has quieted.

"Kim is in the parking lot being beaten up by Adam. Go!" And with that I fall into the darkness of a drug induced slumber, surely so the doctors can work on me.


	2. Reflection

**7:54 am**

When I wake again, Gran is in the seat besides me, and another chair had been pulled up next to me with a very much asleep Kim curled up in it like a child. I feel like crying when I see her condition. She has a black eye and her right arm in a sling (thank god we were already in the hospital), surely more damage had been done, but I just can't see it.

"Gran..." I manage weakly, and she perks up, smiling at me.

"Hey sweetie." She starts crying, and gets up to hug me. I hug her back as best I can with all the tubes connected to me.

"Kim…" I say after a while, and Gran looks at her, shaking her head.

"Adam was one pissed off boy. Poor Kim was…"

"Curled up in the parking lot, I know, is she okay?" I say impatiently, shocking Gran.

"Why, yes, she is, how did you know what happened to her?"

"I saw." I say simply. When Gran looks completely and utterly confused, I try to think of a way to put it in words. I finally settle on a few choice words that will seem very logical to Gran.

"Gran, your angels, they're real." Gran breaks down into happy tears, and smiles while she cries, hugging me again. "So, the last thing I remember was telling Willow that Kim was in the parking lot. What happened after that?" I ask. Gran thinks for a while then nods.

"Well, Willow ran down from your room like a whirlwind, saying that you'd woken up but she'd need some help in the parking lot. Henry and your Uncle Jace **(A/N Why not, couldn't think of one of her Uncle's names or if they even mentioned an Uncle's name) **went out with her and when they came back in, Henry and Willow were helping Kim inside and your Uncle had Adam's arms pinned behind his back. That Liz, Sarah, and Fitzy took him back home, and Kim went to the ER for a broken arm and some minor rib problems." She said sadly, but smiled a little. "When we asked what got Adam so mad, she told us it was because she kissed you." I blush, but nod slightly. Gran chuckles, and rubs my arm, taking on the face she gets whenever she's about to say something that's hard for her. "She's a good girl Mia, and if you like her back, there's nobody stopping you darling." Gran had never been one for gay relationships, Sarah and Liz avoid her at all costs, but she must've thought long and hard about accepting the chance I may have a relationship with Kim. According to my flash forwards, we _do_ end up together, but how? I'd never really thought of Kim in that way, but the harder I think about it, the more I start to smile. Kim does love me, and I think I love her back.

* * *

**8:07 am**

Kim wakes up with a jolt that makes both me and Gran jump. Well, I jump as best I could. Kim looks around wildly for a few seconds, before realizing where she is. And that I'm staring at her.

"Mia!" She gets up and hugs me, before lurching backwards and blushing. "I assume you heard what happened…" She clears her throat and stares wide eyed at me. "Look, I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore, but please Mia. I really can't lose you." Gran abruptly leaves the room, and I can't help but smile a little.

"Kim... can you come here?" I motion her closer to me, and she scrambles up to get to where I pointed her. The second she gets there, I throw myself forwards and kiss her.

**A/N Okay, really short chapter, but I wanted to make sure I get an update out there for you guys. Thank you .Strange for the review, and I hope to hear more from you.**


End file.
